Madhouse
by Kalgante
Summary: Flippy and Nutty have finally been admitted to an insane asylum. Nutty can handle it, but Flippy's other self can't. with that, how will things turn out in this Madhouse? NYA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! rating may rise.
1. Enter the Madhouse

[hello readers. I have yet another themed OC story for you. This one may take a back seat to my others but I wanted to get this one out there. Enjoy!]

"Patient 6240, Name Flippy. Admitted today by his peers in Happy Tree Town. Their reasons; several accounts of violent psychotic episodes. Flippy has been diagnosed with severe PTSD. He is currently taking medication but the effects seem minimal. Where do you want to house him" explained a blue ferret.

Sitting in a straight jacket and bound to a restraint chair was a green bear clad in military fatigues. His eyes appeared dull, lazy, tired. His expression was one of despair. His eyes locked onto the warden without even a hint of protest. Despite that the bear wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Well, I've been checking his previous records. Guess the folks in Happy Tree Town have finally had enough of him. Given his record we're going to keep him in a high security cell. Send him to E wing, I'll send out his schedule in a few hours" said the silver mountain goat warden.

"Very well sir. Umm… there is another one waiting just outside, shall I send them in now?" asked the Ferret orderly.

"Yes, if I'm not mistaken this one is from Tree Town as well, heh, looks like they're cleaning house over there" said the Warden.

The orderly exited the room with Flippy in tow. After he left another orderly entered the room. This one a yellow echidna and in his custody was a green squirrel with candy plastered all over his face.

"Patient 6241, name Nutty. Admitted today by the people of Happy Tree Town. Their reasons; he is a menace. His psychotic actions have on more than one occasion have caused senseless injury and death" said the orderly.

"So they really are cleaning house over there. Looks like they're trying to ship out anyone who can be labeled as insane. Well his records indicate that he is not particularly violent. He has gotten aggressive at points but doesn't seem to be a killer. Send him to B wing" ordered the warden.

The echidna left the room with Nutty.

The ferret had begun bringing Flippy to his cell. The complex was large, probably the largest in the country. As the two passed through the blocks scenery changed drastically. Each one seemed designed for the one who it was intended for. Flippy began to wonder what his would be like. After so many years of fighting his condition Flippy had grown tired. The medication affected him less and less as time went on and now it didn't seem to do anything. His despondent eyes stared through the glass of a room. On the inside he could see a grey rabbit playing ping pong in what looked like a child's play room. It is in a cell near here that Nutty was dropped off. Flippy had wished he had such a state of mania to be happy here but he was sane, sane at one moment and psychotic the next. Only half of him belonged here, the other half belonged back in tree town with the one he loved, and the friends he had made. After a walk which seemed like an eternity the two had finally stopped. It was a hallway with thickly walled cells. The hall was guarded with a regiment of armed guards, this was the place.

The Ferret had brought the chair in front of a door and swiped a card. Guards assembled around the cell as the Ferret released the restraints and the straight jacket. The bear stood up and glanced back at them with sorrowful eyes as he sauntered into his cell.

[yep, short introduction. As you may have guessed I'm doing a psychopath exclusive. I am taking OC's that have mental conditions in the category of insane. Not all of them need to be violent of course. Here's the form you must fill out to have them admitted.

Name:

Gender:

Species:

Appearance:

Personality:

Mental condition:

Reason for being admitted:

Anything else you want to tell me about them:

There we go. Submit, sit back, and get ready for the insanity.]


	2. First Day

[Hello all, chapter 2 is up and ready. As you can guess, much of this will take place from the perspective of Flippy and Nutty. i also don't think i can take any more OC's. anyway, I don't think I needed to say anything else here so enjoy!]

Flippy awoke in his cell. A few hours had passes since his admittance but with nothing to do he had fallen asleep. At least trying to make time seem shorter. What woke him however was banging on his cell door and moments later a couple of orderlies entering with a small number of furnishings. One was a mattress, it was not a spring one but a memory foam one, as well as a pillow of the same make.

"What's this about?" Flippy asked.

"Your furnishings, we have selected them in accordance with your needs, there is nothing here that can be used effectively as a weapon" the orderly explained.

He was followed closely by another with a short wooden table. With him was also a stack of papers and a box of crayons. Flippy stood in the back of his cell and watched them place his things on the floor.

"We have a copy of your schedule here, we are giving you one so you know what to expect" said one of the orderlies.

Flippy took the paper and the orderlies left the room. Flippy sat on his mattress and inspected his room, a thick walled and mostly empty rectangle. Before his new furniture was brought in it had nothing but a crude toilet in the back corner of the room. He laid down on it and looked up at the ceiling. The room was old but had been maintained well to his left was the back of his cell. Flippy turned hogsheads face it and noticed that someone had carved into it. The carvings however meant nothing to him. With a sigh he turned his attention to the small table and paper that had been brought in to him. Flippy rolled over on his mattress and opened the box of crayons that had been given to him. With sorrow he began to draw.

Several minutes had passes, long enough for the despondent bear to produce a few crude sketches of the friends he had left behind; or more or less left him behind. He couldn't bring himself to feel angry at them, he couldn't bring himself to feel anything, to him the world had finally left him. From his right he heard a noise, a slight crackling. It was more than enough to let the bear know he was still alive. He eagerly looked for the source, feeling along the wall where it was coming from. His finger found something, a bump, not strange since the wall was coarse, but when his finger landed on it the crackling had stopped. He removed his finger and to his relief a voice sounded out of it.

"Hello, hello. Is there someone in there, if there is just speak up" said the voice.

"H-hello?" said Flippy.

"Oh marvelous, marvelous it's wonderful to have someone to chat with again" said the voice.

"Who are you?" Flippy asked.

"Ah yes, my name is Baldwin and it is a pleasure to meet you umm… who is this?" the voice asked.

"My name is Flippy" said Flippy"

"Flippy eh, wonderful to meet you Flippy" said Baldwin.

"Wh-where are you?" Flippy asked.

"Ah, I'm in the room right beside yours. It has been ages since someone occupied that cell. Wonder what happened to them… of course that is of no matter. How are you settling in?" Baldwin asked.

"Ah… well… I don't know" said Flippy.

"Not well then? Then you must not be completely insane" said Baldwin.

Flippy sat, leaning against the wall. There was much he wanted to say but he choked, and didn't know where to start, or if any of it was even worth talking about.

"So… you're not insane?" Flippy asked.

"What! Of course not, people only think I am. Such is the curse of exploring science to it's core, People simply do not understand the work I have done, so they apprehend me and send me here" said Baldwin.

"It's not always their fault you know" said Flippy.

"I know I know. I wouldn't have a problem being stuck in here if they let me work. Instead I have nothing. The only time I get to really do anything is when they want me in their lab. Even then they watch my work like a hawk and order me to do the things they want. Sometimes I'm able to sneak a few things out and play with them, that's how I was able to make this little communicator here" Baldwin explained.

"Oh yea, speaking of that aren't you afraid they're going to find out about this?" Flippy asked.

"No no, these rooms are soundproof for one thing. Oh, they have cameras in these cells too but I was able to link them to the communicator. When I activate it, the cameras are masked with an image of me sleeping in the exact position I'm in now. As long as you lean against the wall when speaking to me the guise will remain complete. The audio on the cameras is also blocked so they cannot hear us either" Baldwin explained.

Flippy formed a smile for his first time since being brought in.

"Well, at least I'm going to have someone to talk to" said Flippy.

"The feeling is mutual my friend. In fact, I hope to spread some of these communicators to more cells in hopes that we will have more conversation partners" said Baldwin.

"That'll be nice" said Flippy.

"If you don't mind my asking, why is it you have been brought here exactly?" Baldwin asked.

Flippy sighed as his smile faded.

"well… if you want to know… I'm a monster. I have been for a while now. There was a point where I thought I had control over that part of me, but over the years it's only become worse. When things happen, things that bring me back to my time in the tiger wars… I just loose it, the dormant soldier that was born in me during the war takes over and everyone is my target. I couldn't give you any details of one of my episodes… because I don't remember anything during them. When I return to my senses it's pure horror. Blood covering me from head to toe and the bodies of my friends laid out all around me. When that happens I always wish that someone would have killed me during the phase. I've seen things, my friends killed in ways I would never have imagined. It's thanks to this that everyone keeps their distance regardless of how I try to make it up to them. that's also why I'm here now… I deserve to be here, I deserve their hatred, I deserve to be alone" Flippy confessed.

Baldwin was silent and that silence continued on for a good few minutes.

"I see… then maybe…" said Baldwin finally before becoming lost in thought.

Flippy stared down at his lap. The pain he had been suppressing the entire time had amplified, but he felt better in some way.

"Don't worry about me, I hate when people worry" said Flippy.

Flippy's eyes fell to his schedule which he lifted to his face and read.

Mornings:

standard breakfast delivered to cell.

medication

Therapy

Noon:

Lunch in high security cafeteria.

Monitored recreation

Afternoon:

Therapy

Monitored recreation

Dinner in high security cafeteria

Evening:

Wash

Return to cell.

ALL EVENTS SUBJECT TO CHANGE

After reading, he realized that he knew nothing about this place.

"Hey Baldwin, you still there?" Flippy asked.

"I am, what's on your mind?" Baldwin asked.

"I just read my schedule, what's this place like?" Flippy asked.

"Ah yes, I can tell you plenty… now where to start?" Baldwin asked himself.

"Well, what are some of the facilities like?" Flippy asked.

"Ah yes. Well there's the cafeteria. The one we will be going to is quite secure and our tables we may sit at are color coded depending on who we will get along with apparently, they will give it to you when you enter. Then there's therapy, again, they tailor it to specific needs. It can be quite soothing at times, especially if you need someone to chat with. They will likely go over some basics first then specify your program. Recreation is just as it sounds. It's another opportunity to interact with patients. Again it will be heavily monitored but it gets us out of these awful cells. As for the rest of the wings, they will be structured differently as well. I think B wing has the nicest facilities, since most of them are manic, they tend to be more capable of handling this place" Baldwin explained.

"I see. Sounds like I'll be seeing a lot of inmates. Is there anything you can tell me about them?" Flippy asked.

"Indeed there is. First of all the institution is split into five wings from A to E. as you likely know, this is E wing. This wing is high security, meaning most of the people housed here are incredibly violent, most are in deep dementia. There are others in here like yourself, sane one moment then crazy the next. Folks like you are difficult to keep and are sometimes given special privileges, like having your sound proofing removed-" Baldwin was saying.

"They can remove the sound proofing?" Flippy asked.

"Yes, it was a modification they had conducted a while ago. They put a heavy sound dampening material into the walls that can be controlled from the security room. They will occasionally remove it so there is some stimulation in your cell, and so they can more directly monitor what you are doing in your cell. Basically the institution is a mixture of old and new. Of course sometimes you get lucky and you can hear someone singing in their cell. I don't know who it is but it is indeed a wonderful sound" Baldwin explained.

"I see… so back to the inmates…" Flippy said.

"Oh yes, I do get side tracked easily. Now then, due to the fact that they will remove sound proofing. They again design these things to work with the inmates. They will put people together who are less likely to cause problems for others. Yes, they do take a lot of risks but they seem to at least know what they are doing. Now then I can name a couple faces you are likely to see around here. One is a Flying squirrel by the name of Emmett. He suffers from IED and bi-polar disorders, he's a pretty quiet fellow so he's not likely to cause any problems under normal circumstances. Then there's a fox by the name of Frowel. Not sure about his condition, he's not a bad guy overall. Then there's a wolf by the name of Feral-" Baldwin was saying.

"Feral?" Flippy asked.

"Yes, she's pretty solitary but she doesn't seem to mind chatting, even if she doesn't say too much. Why, do you happen to know her?" Baldwin asked.

"No, I used to know someone named Feral though. She died with her squad in the war" said Flippy.

"I see… were you two friends?" Baldwyn asked.

"Yea, we went through basic training together until we were split into separate squads. I only seen her a couple times after that… I lost lot of friends in that war…" said Flippy.

"I see… well there's no use to dwell on that now, you need to get yourself used to this place" said Baldwin.

"Yea, I know… it's hard to just drop those memories when they return… so what are the rest of these wings like?" Flippy asked.

"Well you know what E wing is. A wing is essentially a holding wing intended to keep patients until it is decided where they should go. It usually is occupied with patients that are either meant for B or C wings but is monitored closely. B wing is for cases where the patient is childish or overall harmless. They can be crazy but not always violent. C wing is split into two categories. C1 is for the more violent crazies like Boom the rabbit. He can be harmless and childish until he is panicked. Afterwards he starts blowing things up. However with a lack of explosives and panicking stimuli he is frequently treated the same as if he were in B wing. That is of course only an example. Then there are the non childish and more demented crazies that are kept in C2. They are given the same degree of security as C1 but are not treated like B wing patients. An example of this is Prickly Quills, a porcubear. He can be violent but is not as psychotic as we in E wing are considered. I've ran into him a couple of times. He's a good talking partner" Baldwin explained.

"So C wing is split into two… I think I get how that works. What is D wing like?" Flippy asked.

"D wing is unique. The folks in the other wings are at least capable of functioning in the real world. D wing is for the ones who can't. most of them are self destructive and are bound by straight jackets at all times. They are difficult to treat, that's why the warden wants to try another approach to curing them. I know of a couple of them. One is a skunk who everyone calls Jump. He stays in the straight jacket voluntarily. So long as his walls are padded and there aren't any ledges for him to jump off of, he will be fine. There's another by the name of Francis Connors. It's always better to call him by his preferred name of Jilly. He comes to this cafeteria and uses the same recreation areas as us but is kept in D wing and is always monitored closely" Baldwin explained.

"So that's it-" Flippy started to say before hearing a buzzing in the walls.

"That's the sound proofing being brought down. We're gonna have to cut this conversation short" said Baldwin.

The device clicked signaling that it was being turned off. Flippy could suddenly here people's voices echoing through the hall. It brought him comfort, even if he didn't know who they were.

"It's about fucking time assholes!" shouted a voice.

"Shut up Needles or we put the soundproofing on your cell back up" said one of the guards.

Flippy could hear a growl then nothing. Other voices echoed through the cell block, it had seemed that people took advantage of the opportunity to communicate with everyone, even if it was indirect. Slot of the speaking sounded sane. Maybe most of these people, at least in this block were like him. Flippy however stayed silent. He only wanted to listen.

Flippy sat quietly as the noise settled down. Despite the silence it was still nice to be able to hear the subtle sounds that made their way through the hall. He began to relax.

In B wing Nutty pranced around his cell. The walls were bright as well as his furniture. Unlike Flippy he was actually having fun. There was even plenty of candy given to him. His door opened and an orderly walked in. Theorderly reached out his hand and Nutty stared at it.

"Woo woo hoo! We going somewhere!" Nutty asked excitedly.

"You have recreation time, come along" said the orderly.

Nutty took his hand with his own sticky paw and the two made their way into the hall, then into a large room filled with toys. The orderly left and closed the door. As it was there were a number of other orderlies inside the room. The room brought back fond memories of the playground at Happy Tree Town and he began running around. Others in the room were a grey rabbit, mouth sewn shut… well, it looked like it was sewn shut, and a thickly furred chest. Another occupant was a pink raccoon with light pink belly and markings. Around her neck was a red bow and in her hands was a purple plush rabbit doll. Nutty approached her first.

"Hey, are you Lifty and Shifty's sister?" Nutty asked.

"U-umm, no" she replied.

"Oh, ok, wanna play something?" Nutty asked.

"Umm… ok" she replied.

"Yay! Let's play umm… oooh candy!" Nutty said excitedly after seeing a bowl full of it on a table.

The Warden stared in through the window and watched the squirrel charge over to the bowl of candy. As he watched a brown wolf orderly approached him from behind.

"Excuse me warden, but do you have a moment?" the orderly asked.

"I do, what is it?" the warden asked.

"Well I need to get your feedback on how things have been going" the orderly said

The warden stared back into the room and watched everyone running around.

"All and all I think we are seeing progress… but it's too slow, we've released too few this year" said the warden.

"I see. Well I also have a report for you on the troublesome lot, as you know, Jilly has escaped a previous institution. Snaggle Tooth has proven difficult to restrain. Jack, or Jump as he prefers to be called is almost impossible to release from his cell without him causing harm to himself. I'm also concerned that you allow Twisty with the others, you know at any moment they could accidentally trigger her. Also I need to know what you plan to do with Rayne, she's been here for years" the orderly explained.

"This Jilly will not be escaping from here, you have my word, in fact he should have been sent here in the first place… still I want a close eye kept on him. Snaggle Tooth has proven to cause us no problems as long as she is in her normal state, that aside the walls are too reinforced to break, we have no need to keep her in a straight jacket. With out recent upgrades we shouldn't need to worry about them too much anyway. Jack can stay in his cell. We will keep taking care of him as we always have. He will have his uses eventually. Twisty has been doing well, she may stay with them as long as there is always an armed orderly nearby. As for Rayne… well, we'll come to that later… oh yes, how is Kurt doing?" the warden asked.

"His medication seems to be keeping his condition grounded, we just need to observe for side effects" said the orderly.

As they spoke, another orderly passed by. With him was a blue Labrador with light blue paws, ears, tail, and belly.

"Ah, Fido, how have you been?" the warden asked.

"I've been doing fine sir" Fido replied.

"I'm glad to hear it, on your way then my boy" said the Warden.

Fido followed the orderly that had been escorting him to the recreation room.

"You seem to care for that boy a lot" said the orderly.

"He needs a mentor. I read his back ground, it's not good. In fact that is the reason he's here… the reason allot of these people are here, a shame really" said the warden.

The two made their way deeper into the wings, the warden taking it upon himself to check on everybody. He stopped at a cell in C wing and peered inside. Dancing around in the cell was a purple unicorn with a black and white horn.

"Pix, how have you been?" the warden asked.

"I'm not Pix, my name is Lady Gaga for your information" she said.

"I certainly hope it isn't for long, Pixie Heart is much prettier" said the warden.

"Well what do you know?" she said annoyed.

The warden chuckled.

"Well have a nice day" said the warden leaving.

"Umm, sir, did you just hit on her?" the wolf orderly asked.

"That my friend was psychology. Her need to be Lady Gaga stems from a lack of pride in either herself or just her name. to get her to call herself Pixie is one step in the whole picture, do you see what I mean?" The warden asked.

"Yea, I get what you mean, just didn't think you were good with that kind of stuff" said the wolf.

"You assumed. This is the first time we have had extended conversation after all" said the warden.

The two moved on and stopped in front of another cell. Inside was a dark aqua blue rabbit/cat wearing an oversized grass green shirt.

"What are you still doing in your cell Rena? The warden asked.

"The guy who was supposed to let me out had to run off and take a crap, so now I have to wait for him" said Rena

The warden reached into his coat pocket and tossed a Lollypop through the barred opening in her cell.

"Keep yourself occupied Rena" said the warden.

"Thanks goaty goaty goat!" said Rena excitedly.

The two didn't need to move far for the warden to stop again. This time he stood in front of a cell containing an odd looking creature. It had blue hair as well as a blue tail but the rest of him was white. He also wore a black, hooded sweatshirt.

"How are you Ansom?" the warden asked.

"Will you be returning Araya?" Ansom asked coldly.

"We will. As you have likely been told we need blood samples, she will be back in a bit" The Warden told him.

"None of you had better hurt her" Ansom said sternly.

"We are not hurting her, of that you can be sure. I will see you later" said the Warden.

Ansom said nothing as the two walked away.

Nutty had settled down in the recreation room playing video games with Fido and Boom. Several minutes had passed of the activity before the door opened. Inside came Ansom and a red and white creature of the same type. She wore a short red dress and was shorter than the others.

"Are you alright Araya?" Ansom asked.

"Yep, Araya's fine. I really missed you" said Araya.

"You weren't gone very long… but I missed you too" said Ansom.

They took seats on beanbag chairs beside the group playing the games.

"Hey Twisty, you wanna play with blocks?" Araya asked to the pink raccoon.

"Ok" Twisty replied.

The two sat down and began building a tower of blocks. Ansom stared at the floor, he had never been happy here and Araya was all that helped.

The warden and the orderly made their rounds. They had entered E wing and moved into the cafeteria followed by a group of armed guards.

"Keep your distance men, no need to make them feel uncomfortable" ordered the warden.

His eyes probed the room.

"Have you delivered Flippy's meal yet?" The warden asked.

"We have sir. please be careful with this group" a guard answered.

"Don't worry about me" said the warden.

He made his way over to a table where a white fennec fox with black tipped ears sat and ate. she wore a white and blue dress with a ribbon sash.

"May-bell, how is the food?" the warden asked.

"Good… but I wanted a steak" she said.

"I'm sorry we couldn't provide you with one" said the warden.

"It's fine… I know why you couldn't" May-bell replied.

"Indeed, well you finish up, it's getting late" said the warden.

Near by sat a green squirrel with a light green dress which the warden approached next.

"What are you doing here so late Angel? this isn't your regular time" said the warden.

"Well… I was asleep for a while… and my orderly didn't wake me up so I've gotta eat now" said the squirrel.

The warden's eyes inspected the others in the room. Others he knew as Kibishii, a brown furred, black striped Eurasian lynx. Her face held the scar of a caw mark down the right side of her face, over her eye and a bite mark out of her right ear. Her attire was a pair of gloves, a white undershirt with a French SPECTRA camouflage patterned over shirt and pants that hang over a pair of boots. Her left ear had a stud in it.

In another part of the room was a fox/Tasmanian devil hybrid by the name of Skull. She was white with dark purple markings around her eyes. Purple on her nose, and black paws. Her attire was a purple tang top with a black skull and cross bones symbol on it. She also wore a pair of black pants that went into a pair of black combat boots, as well as a belt with a grenade shaped belt buckle on it.

Another was a sky blue bear by the name of Aero. He wore a pair of grey pants and a silver vest, though not the same one that he had been admitted with.

Another person of interest in the room was a puma. Her fur was light blue with a dark blue belly and tail tip as well as long dark blue hair on her head. Her outfit was a black tang top with a pair of black boot cut jeans that stopped at her pair of black high heel boots. Around her pants was a belt with a bedazzled skull belt buckle. Several holes sat where spikes used to be. She answers to the name Moon

"It's awfully empty in here, where's Jilly or Baldwin?" the warden asked.

"They took their meals in their cells sir" said one of the guards.

"Yes a lot of them have been doing so for a few days. Very well, attention all of you! It is getting late, finish your meals" said the warden.

The warden turned to leave followed by the orderly.

The recreation room with Nutty was growing empty. Only Boom, Nutty, and Rena remained. The three had gotten together and began playing a game of hacky sack. As soon as the doors opened yet again Boom knocked the hacky sack towards it and struck the person who had entered in the face.

"Oh, Ember, are you ok?" Rena asked as she ran to her.

Ember was a light grey wolf with shoulder length red hair and darker grey fur on the bottom of her tail. Her attire was a white straight jacket with a red, black lined skirt.

"I'm ok Rena, don't worry" Ember said, holding her nose.

"Are you sure, that sounded pretty hard… I think your nose is bleeding a little" said Rena.

"What!" Ember shrieked.

She pulled her hand away to see a small amount of blood on her hand. She stared at it and felt a massive rush of energy in her head. The room seemed to spin and rage filled her mind. She glanced at Rena who backed away. Her eyes locked onto her and Rena began to react in a similar fashion.

"Leave me alone!" Rena shouted.

Ember grabbed Rena around the neck and knocked her into the table. Rena squirmed and managed to throw her off of herself and into Boom. Boom backed away as Ember homed in on him. Boom looked around himself finding the tower of blocks that had been made earlier. He took hold of one and whipped it at her hitting her in the eye. She shook it off and lunged at him only to be tackled by Rena. In the chaos the nearby orderlies acted to pull the two apart taking three per combatant. another orderly arrived a few moments later wielding some sort of short baton. He approached the girls who looked at him. The orderlies eyes glanced at the baton. He hesitated for a moment but pressed a button and pressed it against both of them delivering a shock. In an instant the girls seemed to black out but after a few moments returned to their senses.

The orderlies looked at the one wielding the baton as well as the one holding it. His eyes rose to meet them and a shocked expression was evident on his face.

"We've gotta tell the warden" said the baton wielding orderly who took off with a couple others.

The warden meanwhile was passing through the E wing hallway. He listened to the people in their cells and thought to himself. Aside from sounds of movement the block was silent leaving the warden with nothing but his thoughts. It was a solemn moment, one that he could either love or hate. He continued on, slowly making his way to his office when a faint sound could be heard in the halls. His head rose up as he looked around. A smile grew over his face when he realized where it was coming from. It was singing, singing that always brought a tear to the warden's eye when he heard it in such a solemn moment.

The warden approached the singing until he was in front of the cell it was emanating from. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and let the faces of all of those under his care run through his head. Their distraught looks they held when they arrived, this is what he had seen in them all the time, even through the occasional smile. The warden continued his way down the hall, his ears out to catch every note before they faded away behind him.

In his cell, Flippy could hear it too, a beautiful harmony that he had not imagined in his time here. he could feel it. The piece of him that he had done the best he could to keep hidden away sitting just beneath his thoughts, he wanted out more than Flippy himself did. But the song was beautiful, more than enough to keep the vile being that longed for oblivion tucked away. Flippy smiled, something about all of this felt so familiar, but he could not place it. For now he laid back and shut his eyes until the dreams came.

[And there's chapter 2. Not everyone was completely introduced but don't worry, they are all in it. I do have a few questions though. Angel: what triggers your character to flip out? The one calling themselves ME: is there any specific reason Rayne has been in the Asylum all her life? xXLunaWolfChickXx I didn't get their personalities. Now then, worry not, OC's will be explored more. You will also notice a couple changes I made for their attire, I'm sure you can guess why. Anyway, correct me if I really messed anything up, R&R, so long!]


	3. My New Home

[Here's chapter 3 folks, it's been a while but here it is. I hope it's worth the wait, so for now, let us begin!]

Flippy awoke on his mattress and listened to his surroundings. He heard nothing however, the sound proofing must have been up. Rest did not come easy to the bear. The singing last night brought him pleasant dreams at first but when it stopped his despair set in again and nightmares plagued his mind worse than usual. At least he was awake now, but to what kind of day. Yesterday was spent entirely in his cell… but today, he would be meeting the other patients and receiving therapy. His thoughts hadn't settled since being admitted here, and the little activity in his day didn't help.

Flippy sat up and looked at his drawings he had spent most of yesterday drawing. All of them of his friends in tree town. He picked up the stack and flipped through them.

"_They betrayed you"_ a voice echoed in the bear's head.

Flippy closed his eyes and shook his head, suppressing the thought. It was a thought that contrasted how deeply he missed them. He returned the papers to the table and looked towards the wall to look at the markings on it, he had little else to do. He stared at it until his door creaked open. In the doorway stood an orderly with a cardboard tray of food. He made his way over to Flippy with guards behind him. Flippy watched as they placed the tray down onto the table and noticed his drawings.

"Do you mind if we take these for a bit?" the orderly asked.

Flippy looked at the papers and felt a sense of annoyance at the question. Flippy sighed.

"Do whatever you gotta do" Flippy groaned.

The orderly took the stack of papers and began inspecting them as he made his way out of the cell. Flippy watched as he walked away with his friends pictures and whatever hole they filled felt empty again. Flippy looked down and noticed a drawing that the orderly had forgotten. Flippy picked it up and looked at it. However it just looked like a bunch of scribbles, he had probably done it in a fit of boredom. He laid back onto the mattress and stared at the ceiling, he hadn't eaten much yesterday but knew he should. He sat back up again and started to eat, one thing he could say was the food was definitely good. He ate slowly and quietly, every now and then glancing at the wall just above his bed, hoping that Baldwin was going to start up another conversation any time. Alas there was nothing and the bear simply continued to eat. He found himself unable to finish it, he just felt sick. He pushed the table away and laid back down. This place was already getting to him. He closed his eyes in an attempt to get back to sleep but couldn't. it was quite a relief to his restless mind when the door to his cell opened again. He opened eyes and spun to them in his bed excitedly only to see an orderly with guards at his back. In his hand was a small container and a cup of water. He looked to the tray of food and then back to Flippy.

"Here Flippy, take these" said the orderly handing the bear the container and water.

Flippy's excitement quickly faded as he reached out and took the items. In the container was a capsule which Flippy cautiously took with the water.

"There you go, this should help you out" said the orderly.

Flippy gave them an unpleasant glare as he handed the cup and the container back to the orderly who again looked at the tray of food on Flippy's table.

"You should finish your meal" suggested the orderly.

"No thanks" said Flippy.

"Are you sure… suit yourself then… the warden would be cross with us if we took it right now though, I'll be back later" said the orderly.

Flippy watched as they left. He found himself compelled to ask where Baldwin was but he figured that would make them suspicious. Flippy stayed silent as his door shut sealing his cell once again. He looked around for his schedule to find out when he was going out. he found it under his pillow and read it to find that he would be free for a while after therapy, until then his anxiety would keep him company.

"Warden, we have another patient on her way in" said a black cat orderly.

The Warden looked to him.

"Another one eh, what is her condition?" The Warden asked.

"Someone else will be in with the full report sir. She suffers with a case of PTSD… hang on a second sir… are you serious… fine, I'll tell him" said the orderly with his finger over an earpiece.

"This can't be good, what is it Hansen?" The Warden asked.

"I regret to inform you sir, there are three more patients. There's the one I was telling you about, then there's two more… apparently all involved in the same incident" said the cat.

The Warden sighed.

"Let's get them all sorted out then" said the Warden.

"They are on their way now sir" said the cat.

The Warden sat in his chair waiting for the arrival of his three new patients. He reached into his desk and pulled out yesterday's written report on the batons his men had been issued.

"_Dear Warden_

_I am pleased to inform you that the MK2 shock batons are a complete success, they successfully apprehended a pair of combating patients. Both had been triggered by their situational stimuli. When the batons were put into use the two passed out only for a brief moment before returning to normal. we must still administer a few tests but we have a good feeling that these will revolutionize not only asylum security but civilian security as well. We have excellent staff on the project and are hoping to make even more progress. We will keep you updated on future developments on this and our other projects._

_~sincerely Vice, head of science and development"_

The Warden smiled at this. He had been informed of this previously but reading an official report brought him confidence. His head turned to a calendar and his eyes fell to a black circle around a date, April 30th the end of the month. His smile changed too a look of determination as the door swung open to his office. His head turned to see a familiar scene, someone in a straight jacket and bound in a restraint chair. This time the one sitting in the chair was a Russian blue cat, though she had grey fur. Other features were cherry red eyes and a chewed ear. She had a more aggravated look in her eyes than Flippy did.

"Sir, this is patient 6310 her name; Moska, her reasons for her admittance; violent psychotic outbreaks, usually with a knife, she was involved in the tree town mall massacre and arson. This is a result of her PTSD and she was proven insane at the time of the massacre. I assume E wing sir?" the orderly asked.

The orderly looked at the cat and into her eyes, setting how he would always see her, even if she smiled. The Warden sighed.

"Yes, send her to E wing, and if I've heard correctly there are more?" the Warden asked.

"Yes sir, you want to see them now?" the orderly asked.

"Yes" the Warden replied.

The orderly nodded and made his way out of the office. Hansen gave him a look of sympathy. The Warden read this and looked back to the calendar uneasily. The door opened again and another orderly made his way in. this one wheeling in a cat with ruffled ginger fur. He had with him a black leather jacket with obvious burn marks on it and his eyes shone blue. As always it was the eyes the Warden was drawn to, whatever emotion was in them was how the Warden would remember them. These eyes showed nothing but a cold stare, not a sight the Warden was unfamiliar with but it always bothered him.

"This is patient 6323, name; Gin Gin; reason for admittance; his involvement with the Tree Town Mall Massacre and arson. Apparently he is the reason why the incident was also named an arson. He is also responsible for leaving and igniting several residential houses afterwards in a sting of previous incidents. He has proven to have a substantial case of pyromania. Where would you like us to house him?" the orderly asked.

The Warden thought to himself about this.

"Hmm… place him in wing C2" said the Warden.

"Are you sure sir?" the orderly asked.

"I am, be sure that he is never around anything that he can use to start a fire" said the Warden.

"Alright sir" the orderly responded as he turned to leave.

With little delay the final newcomer was wheeled into the room. This one a pink furred fruit bat with a few features of a bear. Hew wings and tail appeared to be a bit darker pink than the rest of her and she was dressed in an orange tee shirt with the letter B printed on it. Looking into her eyes the Warden could see her fear, she almost didn't seem to have any idea why she was here. The warden felt a rush of pity for the girl before the orderly began to speak.

"This sir is patient 6319 name; Brandi reason for her admittance; her involvement with the Tree Town Mall Massacre. She, alongside Moska killed several innocents. She has had a history of other violent crimes. Her condition doesn't seem to be the same as her apparent friend Moska but she seems to have more of a Split Personality Disorder. Where would you like to house her sir?" The orderly asked.

The Warden wheeled back in his chair having a hard time deciding.

"Alright, put her in C1, however we will have to work her schedule around allot, it may be too risky putting her with the others in C1 and B wings for too long or too frequently. I will have the schedule sent out once we figure out what we are going to do" said the Warden.

"Alright" the orderly replied leaving the room along with Brandi.

The Warden sighed and stood up from his chair.

"Hansen, let me know if anyone's stops by. I'm going to the lab" said the Warden.

"Very well sir" Hansen replied.

The warden looked to the calendar again making sure of what today was, then left the office.

"Flippy it's time for your therapy, please follow me" said an orderly who had entered Flippy's cell.

Flippy opened his eyes breaking away from his daydreaming. He didn't hesitate to rise to his feet and follow the orderly out of his cell. this was his first time out since he got here and he felt wonderful, not even caring where the orderly was leading him. A couple of guards trailed closely behind keeping an eye on the bear. The small group continued down the hall as Flippy turned to notice each of the cells along the sides. How many others like him were trapped here hr thought. As he continued on another patient passed by him being led by a similar contingent of escorts, a white fennec fox in a blue dress. Their eyes met as they moved on and Flippy wanted to talk to her but they passed by too quickly. Eventually they made it out of the cell block and down an entirely different hall. this consisted of a soft white carpet, a sensation that the bear missed. They passed by several doors with names in the windows and at least one guard in front of each one. He even recognized one of the names, Dubble. That's not where he was to stop however, instead he was brought before a door that read Hank. The orderly opened the door to reveal a relaxing red and blue room. Sitting in a chair behind a desk at the opposite end of the room was a white furred badger.

"Mister Hank, this is Flippy" said the escorting orderly.

"I see, send him in then" said the badger.

Flippy got the message and made his way into the room. As he sat down in a chair before the desk the orderly and his guards took their leave and shut the door. Flippy looked around the room then towards the badger who was staring straight at him.

"Hello Flippy, my name is Hank. How are you this morning?" Hank asked.

Flippy gave him a look that clearly displayed his displeasure.

"I see. I couldn't have expected that you would be feeling any differently… some friends of mine brought me some of these drawings you've been working on. Some of these look pretty nice. Were these friends of yours?" Hank asked.

"Yes" Flippy responded unenthusiastically.

"I see… do you miss them?" Hank asked.

"I do" Flippy replied.

"I see, that is good. The answer may be obvious but how are you settling in?" the orderly asked.

"Sounds like you already know… my schedule says I'm free for a while after this though" said Flippy.

"And you will be" said the orderly.

There was silence for a moment.

"So Hank… what is it you have to do with me exactly?" Flippy asked.

"For now I simply wish to get to know you. I understand your first days here will be a bit stressful. My job is simply to provide a shoulder to lean on" said Hank.

Nutty sat in his cell rolling around in his blankets and laughing, with little else to do he made the best of what he had. He had also been given a schedule but as you may expect, he had not kept it. Unlike the cells in E block Nutty's cell was open to all outside noises and the sound of someone approaching it could be heard from his bed. Nutty crawled out from beneath his covers and stared at the door to see an orderly opening it. His bushy tail twitched excitedly and he broke out into his laugh.

"It's time for lunch Nutty" said the orderly.

Nutty jaunted up to him and was taken by the sticky paw out of his cell.

"How are things today?" The Warden asked to the supervisor of the science team.

"Things are coming along well sir. But se still have a lot to accomplish before the end of the month. With Baldwin helping us we should be able to finish it all in time but… I just wish we had more staff" said the pink sheep supervisor.

"What about your sweep? Were you able to find anyone else stable and capable enough to help?" the Warden asked.

"Well, we had considered Jilly Connors, he seems one of the only ones available with any scientific aptitude, however he cannot be trusted. Boom also has some ability in chemistry but again he is too un stable. Fortunately Araya has been more than willing to help us… aside from the fact that we have to take her from Ansom from time to time. Kurt has also proven willing to test new products, it's hard to keep testing on just one person however" the supervisor explained.

"Ah yes, how is Kurt?" the warden asked.

"He's doing fine for the moment, if you would like to speak to him he has some free time before lunch" the supervisor said.

"Yes, I'll go speak to him" said the Warden.

The supervisor spoke to a worker on a computer who activated a code and opened a nearby door. Armed guards stood on either side of it and followed the warden in.

"That will not be necessary" said the Warden to the guards.

"Very well, if you need us we're just outside" said the guards.

The door closed behind the Warden as he gazed across the room to a dark green porcupine with mohawk quills and dressed in a dark grey jacket over a black shirt as well as a pair of tan pants. He was looking straight back at the Warden, a man who he had seen plenty of times before.

"Sup Warden" said the porcupine from his seat in a chair.

"Good afternoon Kurt, how have you been?" the Warden asked.

"Ah, can't complain, don't know how well your meds have been working but I haven't had any problems with em' yet" said Kurt.

"That's good news, indeed you are very brave to be volunteering for this program" said the Warden.

"What the hell can I say, I wanna get better, I've had enough of this psycho rampage bullshit. Not to mention nobody else looks like they've got the balls to do this" said Kurt.

"Well it is difficult to find a stable subject, I truly cannot thank you enough for your assistance with this project. Have you ever experienced any problems? the reports tell me no, but I just want to make sure" said the Warden

"Shit, nothing really from the tests, the worst part is when Aero or whoever the hell that guy is in the other cell starts freaking out or whatever the hell he does. Whatever it is makes feel like I've gotta barf" said Kurt.

"I see… but unfortunately there really isn't anywhere else we can house him. His condition as you know is unknown and whatever he does seems limited to it" the Warden explained.

"Yea, some of the other guys told me about that, it hasn't caused me any real problems yet so I can't really complain too much" said Kurt.

The door opened as an orderly made her way inside.

"Oh sorry Warden, it's time for Kurt's Lunch" said the orderly.

"That is fine, enjoy your lunch Kurt" said the Warden.

"Yea, thanks… see ya Warden" said Kurt as he and everyone left the room.

Flippy was escorted to the cafeteria, this being his first time here he had to wait for a moment to find where to get his food. He had been assigned to the blue section and made that his target. He took his place in the line just behind the girl who had passed by him earlier, with little else to do and a desire to talk to someone not so official, he decided to strike up a conversation.

"Umm excuse me, was it you I seen in the hall earlier?" Flippy asked.

"Oh, yes I was pleasure to make your acquaintance umm…" said the fennec bat.

"Flippy" Flippy replied.

"Flippy. I am Asteria May, it's nice to be able to talk to someone new" said Asteria.

"Yea… you're actually the first person who's not an orderly I've spoken to since I got here… well, almost" said Flippy.

"Really? Who else have you met?" Asteria asked.

"Just Baldwin. How long have you been here?" Flippy asked.

"A little while, not as long as some of the people here" said Asteria.

"So… a weird question but how do you like it here?" Flippy asked.

"Well, it's actually not that bad once you've been here for a bit. Our cells can be pretty lonely but thankfully they give us a lot of time outside of them. Plus it's nice to hear everyone outside of them every now and then" said Asteria.

"Yea, it was nice" said Flippy.

The two finally made it to the counter where there food was served. They then left the line and sat at a nearby table. They were soon joined by an orange fox with a blue baseball cap.

"How are you today Feral?" Asteria asked.

"Eh, alright. Not much different than usual really" said the fox

"I see… oh Frowel, this is Flippy. Flippy this is Frowel" said Asteria.

The two waved to each other and the table fell silent for a moment.

"So I have recreation after this, what do you two have?" Flippy asked.

"Oh cool, I have that too" said Asteria happily.

"Same here" said Frowel.

"Neat, we can hang out a bit afterwards then" said Flippy.

As they enjoyed their lunch Nutty also happened to be doing the same. He had gotten his food… in the form of sweets, and sat down at a table with Fido, Boom, Twisty, and Ember.

"How are you doing Nutty?" Ember asked.

"Huh what? Oh umm… I'm er… doing pretty good. Is there anything fun to do in here?" Nutty asked.

"No not really" said Ember.

"Hey Nutty, don't you eat anything else but candy and sweets?" Fido asked.

"Huh? Oh, yea sometimes. But allot of things I've tried are just blech" said Nutty.

"That can't possibly be good for you" said Fido.

"That's what everybody tells me but I'm fine… hey, who's that guy?" Nutty asked pointing to some sort of porcupine creature sitting alone at a table.

"Oh, that's Prickly. He's a nice guy" said Ember.

"Ha ha, I'm gonna go talk to him" said Nutty.

Nutty jumped out of his seat and hurried over to him followed by Boom for reasons neither of them knew.

"Ha ha, hey Prickly, why you sit'n by yourself?" Nutty asked.

"Eh, just am… you're new here right?" Prickly asked.

"Yep" Nutty replied.

"How are they treating you?" Prickly asked.

"They're nice" Nutty replied.

At that moment prickly took notice of Boom staring at his quills.

"Can I help you?" Prickly asked.

"Are you gonna stab us with those?" Boom asked nervously.

"Ha ha, no" Prickly replied.

"What are you anyway?" Nutty asked.

"I'm a porcubear. Part porcupine, part bear" said Prickly.

"Oh… I'm a squirrel" said Nutty.

Prickly held himself back from laughing just as the Warden made his way over.

"Hello Prickly, I see you've met our new friend Nutty" said the Warden.

"Yep, he's a character" said Prickly.

"Good afternoon Warden" said a voice from behind he goat.

He turned to see a white furred Rabbit, her head covered in brown hair that was cut in a jagged fashion. Her attire was a cream colored on shoulder shirt and a pair of denim shorts.

"Good afternoon to you as well Crème, how have your first few days been?" the Warden asked.

"Well… allot better than I thought… I've heard allot of stories about places like this but this one isn't like those" said Crème.

"Indeed, I'm glad it is better than you expected, it shows that I am doing my job correctly after all" said the Warden.

Flippy, Asteria and Frowel had finished their lunch and made their way to the yard. There were numerous armed guards scattered throughout it but they were out of the way and relatively easy to ignore. Flippy and his new friends took a seat at a picnic table. Flippy scoped around the area from here. There were a number of things set around the place such as volleyball nets and tetherball posts.

"There's allot more out here than I thought there would be" said Flippy.

"Yea. Allot of this stuff is pretty new too. When I first came here there wasn't nearly this much… speaking of which, you wanna play a board game?" Asteria asked.

"Board games? Sure" said Flippy.

"Ok then, I'll be right back" said Asteria.

Asteria rose from her seat followed closely by Frowel.

"What are you coming for Frowel?" Asteria asked.

"To make sure you get the right one" Frowel replied.

"Ok then, Flippy, are you coming too?" Asteria asked.

"Nah, that's ok, I'll save our spot" said Flippy.

"Alright then, we'll be back in a minute" said Asteria.

Flippy watched them as they left then observed some of the others here going about their business. He watched a Lynx in SPECTRA camouflage reading at a nearby table. A bear with a puma, bat hybrid playing volleyball against another puma and a fox, Tasmanian devil hybrid. He didn't realize until now how many people there likely were living in this place. He was fortunate to have been able to make friends already. It was now that he wondered where Baldwin was. He rested his head on his hand against the table when he was approached by an unfamiliar face, a morning dove with white feathers but had long auburn colored hair with a little bit of black. She sat down beside Flippy.

"Hey you, I haven't seen you here before, what's your name?" the bird asked.

"I'm Flippy, and you are?" Flippy asked.

"You can call me Rayne. So how did you find yourself here?" Rayne asked.

"Er… I'd really rather not get into it" said Flippy.

"Ok, yea allot of people here don't wanna talk about it. I for one have no problem, you wanna know?" Rayne asked.

"I dunno… you can tell me if you want" said Flippy.

"Well I can tell you that I live here, I've been here for about as long as I remember. I don't even know who my parents were. For a while I thought that maybe the Warden was my dad but he eventually told me that he wasn't. by then I already knew because think about it, he's a goat and I'm a bird. Plus I have no goat characteristics. Anyway, the doctors think I might have a problem, but what do they know, all they like to do is pretend that they're smart so they can tall everyone what they want them to believe" Rayne explained.

Flippy stared silently at her realizing how bumpy that explanation was to hear.

A moment later Frowel and Asteria returned with the game and Rayne joined them as they played.

Nutty found himself in the play room again. This time the white rabbit joined him and the others.

"Whatchya wanna do?" Nutty asked to his new friend.

"Umm… Lego's?" Crème asked.

"Ha ha, ok" said Nutty rushing over to a large container full of them. Boom followed him over as well. The two opened the container and began digging through it pulling out the multicolored blocks. Although he has experienced this many times before, Nutty couldn't help but pop one of the pieces in his mouth and like always, he found out that they weren't any good. He spat the piece back out and used it for the base of whatever it was he was making. Boom began placing pieces together which seemed like they might actually be intended to make something recognizable. Crème however began taking pieces only of certain colors and assembling them orderly. During the building process Nutty continuously watched Crème build her thing and try in vain to recreate it himself. Boom reached his hand into the container just as Crème reached in her own. As a result the both of their hands touched. Boom stopped immediately and blushed, staring at her. She didn't notice it at first but she looked up at him and seen his expression.

"Oh sorry" Crème apologized casually.

Boom stared at her for a moment and spaced out, then continued his building. When each was completed Nutty's resembled… a mass of blocks connected to each other. Boom's resembled a very colorful time bomb, something he was unable to make here in the asylum for obvious reasons and was beginning to miss it. When one of they orderly's in the room noticed it they sighed and continued what the were doing. Crème's however was very interesting a well colored base which looked like a pot with what appeared to be some sort of antenna sticking out of the middle. Despite not knowing what it was those who seen it thought it looked fairly nice.

Flippy and his friends made their way back to the cafeteria as it was now time for dinner. The four got into line as apparently they allowed Rayne to go where she pleases so long as there was an authority figure nearby, which was easy in this place. When they were given their dinner they found a nearby table with two people already sitting at it. One, the one wearing the SPECTRA camouflage that Flippy had seen in the yard. The other Flippy hadn't seen yet. He was a burly lime green flying squirrel. Along with a yellow Mask around his eyes he wore a white dress shirt along with a pair of black dress pants and shoes as well as a fedora on his head.

"Hey Kibishii, hey Emmett" said Rayne.

The two looked up at her and waved, though Flippy seemed to catch their attention for a brief moment be before their attention returned to their food. At least that was the case with flying squirrel. The lynx kept raising her attention to him. Flippy did his best to shake off the stare he kept getting from her.

"Emmett, Kibishii, this is Flippy" said Asteria.

The flying squirrel raised his hand again and gave Flippy a short wave.

"So you are Flippy" said the Lynx.

"You know me?" Flippy asked.

"Yea… I do… so you've come to join your brother" said Kibishii.

"My brother?… wait, you mean Ricky! He's here!" Flippy asked.

"Yep, is it really that much of a surprise?" Kibishii asked.

"Well… no not really… seriously though, it's been years… I had no idea he's been sent here" said Flippy.

"Yep, he usually has dinner at this time… but I guess not today" said Kibishii.

"My word you have quite the crowd here" said a voice approaching from beside them.

Flippy turned to see a very odd looking creature. He was definitely a squirrel and was bright green, though he had a number of large red patches of fur all over his body and an oddly large pair of buckteeth. He also wore a white lab coat.

"Hello Baldwin" said Rayne.

"Baldwin? You're Baldwin?" Flippy asked.

"Indeed I am, and you must be Flippy, it's right good to finally meet you in person" said the squirrel.

"What, Flippy! Holy fuck it is you!" someone shouted from across the cafeteria.

Everyone turned to look for the source of the voice. It however was on it's way to them. When they got a clear sight of him they realized that it was a tiger. His fur was a yellow that almost looked poisonous to the touch and his stripes were a burnt orange. His feet and belly were brown and his fur was a mess. He made his way over, slammed his tray onto the table and pulled up a chair.

"You've gotta be kidding me" said Flippy shoving his face into his hand.

"What? You know Needles too?" Frowel asked.

"Hell yea he knows me, we were good buddies before those pricks in tree town decided to send me away. Looks like they did the same with you huh?" Needles asked.

"We were not good buddies, and yes that's why I'm here" said Flippy.

"Fuck'n assholes, to think I called them friends once" Needles growled.

Emmett scoped over the table which was overflowing by now. He picked up his tray to move to another table.

"Awe, where the hell you go'n big guy don't wanna hang?" Needles asked with a grin.

Kibishii reached out and smacked him across the face.

"How sweet of you. What the hell was that about now?" Needles asked.

"Don't get him going dumbass" said Kibishii.

"Why the hell not? I've been in a fucking cage all day and barely got any time outside, damnit I've gotta do something exciting" Needles complained.

"Didn't you just get your lunchroom privileges back, you start that crap up again and you'll only screw yourself over" said Kibishii.

Needles stared at her for a moment then grinned.

"I get it, you don't want me to leave do ya sweetheart?" Needles asked.

"Get over yourself Needles" said Kibishii.

Emmett observed their conversation then returned to his business. The rest of the dinner break went much like this and Flippy finally found himself laughing again. As they conversed the Warden took notice as he made his rounds. He was glad to see that they were able to become friends as well as to find that nobody was going crazy. He left the cafeteria and continued on along the halls. As he went, the black cat Hansen made his way over to him.

"Ah Warden, I'm glad I found you" said Hansen.

"Yes Hansen, what is it?" the Warden asked.

"Well sir… I have some… less than pleasant news. It seems the science team is having troubles with productions on some of our products… they say that they may not have what we need before the deadline" said Hansen.

The goat had expected to hear this at some point.

"I see… we may need to keep Baldwin on overtime if this persists… thank you for informing me" said the Warden.

"The team will have an official report for you by the end of the night" said Hansen.

It was nearing the end of Nutty's dinner time when hw noticed somebody, an animal he had never seen before, a horse with a horn.

"Hey, who's that?" Nutty asked.

"Oh, that's Pixie Heart, she's a unicorn" said Fido.

"Ha ha ha, cool, I'm gonna go talk to her" said Nutty jumping from his seat.

Nutty ran over to her and kneeled on the seat across from her.

"Ha ha, hi Pixie Heart" said Nutty.

"Don't you ever call me that! I'm Lady Gaga why does nobody ever remember that?" asked Pixie.

"Oh ok Lady Gagagagaga wanna befriends?" Nutty asked now laying on the table.

"Ok, but only if you remember my real name" said Pixie.

"Ok" Nutty replied.

Dinner time had ended and Flippy, along with the rest of the males made their way towards the showers. Upon arrival they were all given a bag of toiletries, labeled with their names and made their way inside. The room was large and full of open showers. Flippy removed his jacket and hat and made his way to a nearby stall. As he stood there his mind wandered recalling yesterday's events and seeing how drastically the situation seemed to change. It was then that he had recalled the singing from last night, a memory that surface on occasion today but he paid little mind to it. There was just something abut it that he couldn't put his finger on. He had noticed Frowel take the stall beside him.

"Hey Frowel, do you know who it was who was singing last night?" Flippy asked.

"Not sure, what? You like it too?" Frowel asked.

Flippy didn't respond as the question continued to nag at him. That continued on until the showering was done. Afterwards, Flippy dried off, put on his clothes and followed the orderlies out of the room and back through the halls to the cells. When Flippy was placed into his he found that he could still hear everybody outside, especially Needles who was shouting at orderlies. And trying to start up conversations with other patients. Flippy just sat and listened to them for now.

Nutty had also been escorted to his room, the only major event taking place in the showers involved him running from stall to stall and taking his shower in all of them. After so much activity today Nutty was plenty tired. He had scarcely made a pile of candy wrappers to sleep in so for now he'd have to stick with the bed. All he could think about was how much fun he was going to have with his friends tomorrow, there was little else that could bother him.

The chatter had calmed down just as it had last night. And Flippy leaned against the back of his cell on his mattress. today had gone much better than he had expected, it was actually pleasant, he had also had less trouble with his alternate self that ever… there was probably a reason for it but he didn't care to find out, all he knew is that he was happy… well, happy enough. He looked to his table nearby to see that his drawings had returned. He lifted them to his face and flipped though them again. His mood changed a little however. The thought of them sending people away to the asylum was definitely bothersome. Still, maybe he would have the chance to talk with them at some point, maybe he could figure out their reasons. That aside he could feel his subconscious waiting to surge forth and plague his thoughts. He held his negative thoughts back and finished looking through the pictures. He then returned them to the table and prepared for bed when he heard it. The singing from the previous night. Flippy was enthralled, there was just something about it, a feeling of vague familiarity. He sat up on his bed and listened intently. It was soothing, relaxing, last night it was all that allowed him to sleep. Tonight it would just make sleep more pleasant. he listened and let his mind be swept away by the melody and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

Flippy was not the only one enjoying the sounds however, the singing seemed to be a hit with the other patients, even if they didn't know who it was. However It was the Warden, sitting just outside the cell who was letting the song whisk away his own troubles as well. He closed his eyes and savored every note, a smile extended across his face. He listened until the halls fell completely quiet and all that was left were him and the beautiful notes coming from this one patient. As the singing faded with the end of the long song. The Warden stood up and opened his eyes.

"Another beautiful song Feral" whispered the Warden to himself as he turned and continued along the hall.

[And is done, hope it was worth the long wait. I'm trying to figure out what stories should focus on right now, all of them are nearly ready to be updated anyway. As you can see I'm going to try and explore everyone but I'm doing it as Flippy, Nutty, and the Warden go about their business. Now then, you guys know what to do. I shall see you all later!]


End file.
